Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120629000819
Yeah, this is going to be fun. ''So being able to shoot a little ball of crappy damage from your champion at an enemy somehow means they are totally immune to any ability on a skillshot ever? Wow, guess your comment there counters the shit out of you saying AP Ezreal is good, considering he is all skillshot, far more so than Anivia. You may want to recheck what, exactly, your point there is. '' You must've missted the part where Anivia's Q is one of the slowest, if not the slowest skillshot in the game. Thus, making it one of the easiest, if not the easiest, skillshot in teh game to dodge. Ezreal's skillshots are all more than twice as fast as hers, which is why they are significantly harder to dodge. You might want to check your logic there. ''Also, counting Akali using her dash on a minion or something to avoid a skillshot is kind of insanely hilarious. More so since Shadow Dash is a dash, not a blink, so she'd have to be positioned in such a way that she can dash laterally to a minion. Ahri and Kassadin, I can bite, because their ults don't need a target to fire off. Akali? Sorry, not biting that. Occasionally dodging through the use of a skill =/= perma-dodging Anivia's combo, which is what YOU implied. '' She actually wouldn't have to dash laterally, as the projectile speed of her ult is faster than that of anivia's Q. Most champions can perma dodge anivia's combo by just using t1 boots, or t2 after anivia gets her ult. Using the dash to escape would only be necessary when in melee range, which akali wouldn't be permanently. And while dashing to a minion seems unlikely, if it keeps you alive, then it isn't insanely hilarious. Try again. ''Her wall can be angled. Oops, try again. Semantics in this discussion are turning out to be important. '' Her wall is placed along the the line that is perpendicular to the line that is between her and the center of the wall. That is to say that the wall is placed along the lateral to her. Always. Thus it prevents the enemy from moving longitudinally away from her. Always. Unfortunately for you, her wall isn't placed like victor's E, or rumble's R. *''On a side note, the phrase "command of the english language is dubious at best" makes no logical sense, but I know what you meant. '' ''It makes kinda perfect logical sense. There are no logical fallacies in the grammar, nor in the meanings of the words clashing. "Command", meaning "control" of the "english language", meaning the language od English, which is what we are using to currently communicate with, is "dubious", meaning "doubtful", at "best", meaning the most effective excellent, or desirable. '' Kinda perfect huh? Is that so. So to you, the phrase "your control of the english language is doubtful at best" makes grammatical sense. Odd. A better phrase would be to say "your command of the english language is feeble at best." Or, using the word dubious, "the notion that you can command the english language is dubius at best." But to say that my "command" is "dubious" is grammatically, and thus logically incorrect. ''See my first point as to why I think that saying it's only "certain" AP mids is a really, really stupid counterargument. '' Considering the fact that it was Interceptor who first used the word "certain," and the fact that your first point fell flat, I don't see why my comment is a "really, really stupid counteragument." But ok.